


'I'll be there for you, forever by your side'

by brookesfanfictionarchive



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9371126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookesfanfictionarchive/pseuds/brookesfanfictionarchive
Summary: Based on Monday's spoilers of Robron talking about Aaron's upcoming hearing





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic, please be nice :)  
> Sorry it's very short!

Robert woke up after an awful nights sleep. He could never sleep well without Aaron by his side, his head resting softly on his chest with the sound of his gentle snoring. Aaron, of course, would never admit to being a secret cuddlier, but Robert considered himself lucky for being able to see the side of Aaron no one ever saw. He checked his phone for messages from Aaron, praying that he had been released. Still nothing. 

He dragged himself out of bed and put on one of Aaron's many black hoodies, he just needed something that smelt of his fiance. It was still unbelievable to Robert that he was going to marry Aaron. Aaron was going to be his husband. It was something that Robert never thought would happen in a million years, he never thought himself to be that lucky.

Being taken out of his thoughts, he heard the door open and close. He assumed it to be Liv going to school for once, but after glancing to the time he knew that it was too early for anyone to be leaving the house. It was only six in the morning and even the moon hadn't gone yet. 

Creeping downstairs, Robert was struck by a hooded figure standing in the kitchen, making tea. He thought he was going mad - a burglar making tea?   
'Hold on,' Robert thought to himself. It was only when he realized that they were both wearing the same hoodie, that he knew it was his Aaron.

'Aaron,' Robert sighed with relief. 'Your home, finally.'

Aaron turned around to Robert who was coming towards him, edging for a hug. Aaron, however, distanced himself from his fiance, unable to look at him.

'What's wrong?' Robert said with confusion and worry.

After a pause, Aaron spoke, 'How can you look at me? Especially after I just went and beat an innocent lad up, how can you not see me for what I really am.'

'And what's that?' Robert questioned.

'A criminal, a thug, the person who was sexually abused as a child.' Aaron cried out.

'Aaron, when I look at you, I see a brave, courageous, strong person with a good heart. Nothing more. Your my Aaron and you always will be.' Robert said trying to reassure the broken man in front of him. 

'I can't do this Rob, I can't. The hearing is next month and I'm gunna go to prison...' Aaron admitted. 

'Aaron, Aaron baby calm down.' Robert interrupted. ' Whatever happens, I promise you that I will never leave your side.'

'Don't say things you don't mean.' Aaron said defeated.

'I love you, ya idiot. And I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it, you know me better than that.' Robert said with a small grin on his face, remembering a similar conversation. 

'I'll be there for you, no matter what. I will be by your side forever, either as your fiance or your husband.'

No words were said after that, they simply just hugged and embraced each other. Trying to prepare themselves for the difficult future ahead. But at least Aaron knew he would not be facing it on his own.


End file.
